In My Heart
by sabot00
Summary: Link & Zelda together with their crew fight to destroy the Al-Cama & discover the truth Terry died to find. Mature themes later on, AU.
1. 1 One More Night

**One More Night**

"I'm willing to do anything today" whispered Zelda and she smiled sweetly at Link.

"It's OK I don't want to do anything tonight." answered Link

"You sure? This could be our last time seeing each other"

"I know, all I want to do is to hold you & spend one more night together before we jump off the frying pan & into the fire." They remained in a tight embrace for a while.

"Come on, let's take a shower together" Zelda said softly.

"That sounds nice." And for once that night he smiled. They took off their clothes slowly with Zelda stripping playfully. As he fumbled with the knobs to find a temp they both liked.

"Ahh...." she moaned as the warm water flowed over their bodies like vines. To Link it was pure heaven when you lived as a mercenary that was hated by your enemies & loved by those with money to hire you every – EVERY luxury counted, though none could compare to Zel. After a long time of enjoying each other's warmth and soaking in the pleasure & water they turned off the water and walked out of the shower. They both grabbed a towel from the rack and stepped out into their small but cozy apartment. After they dried off they jumped onto the king-sized bed & wiggled deep into the sheets.

"Hey!" Link yelled playfully as Zel pulled him under the bedsheets.

"No! Haha! Stop!" Zelda giggled as Link mercifully tickled her. The night passed pleasurably for both of them in each other's embrace.

As the rays of dawn seeped through the blinds, Zelda woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Link sleeping peacefully so she shoved him lightly to wake him up.

"Link, Link, please wake up."

"Errr... can't I sleep some more?"

"Yeah... but I miss you"

"I'm 1 foot away, how can you miss me?" Link said as he gave up and rolled over to meet her pleading eyes. "I can't refuse those soft blue eyes" Link sighed. At this Zelda gave a huge grin. "Oh no today's the mission"

"Sadly, yes" Zelda confirmed and her grin disappeared instantly.

"Well let's get dressed" and then they crawled out of their cozy bed. As Zelda pulled up her pants & threw on a tight white undershirt Link gave one last long look at her amazing body. He wished that they didn't have to do this, but he knew that he & the crew will NOT give up until they have bulldozed all of the Al-Cama, an extremist muslim group in South America.

"What are you suiting up?" Link questioned more to break the anxious silence.

"Uh... my PSG-1 & my G36E"

"Sidearm?"

"USP Tactical, what are you gonna bring?"

"AK-108, MSG-90 with shortened barrel"

"Why the shortened barrel, Link?"

"Well I'm not a sniper like you, so I don't need the accuracy & the overall area is small enough so that the decreased accuracy doesn't really matter"

"Well that makes sense, what sidearm?"

"My retooled G23" Link answered.

"Well then, let's actually get dressed!" said Zelda as she grabbed a shirt. Link pulled on a pair of woodland camo pants & took out his desert camo undershirt. Then they both grabbed Kelvar armor.

"Nice corset" Link teased

"Link!" Zelda reproached even though she secretly enjoyed his teasing.

"Well it does look like a corset!" & Zelda knew it was true the piece of Kelvar did look like a corset.

"It's so that the edge of the Kelvar keeps my breasts up.

"Cause you don't wear a bra!" teased Link again

"Do you know what it feels like to have a bra while you run for your life in a muddy jungle with a thousand bullets chasing you??!!" Zelda screamed after a while of silence.

"Sorry..." Link apologized and at that Zelda sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him for long – a weakness she despised.

"..." Zelda sighed after they both finished dressing "It doesn't matter we could all be dead in 48 hrs." Oh how he wished he could just cradle her again, how they could just live a normal life but he will never forget Terry and what he did – and for Terry he would keep on trucking.

"Well, let's get the crew." Link ordered. They walked out of their apartment and knocked on the door across the hall. They had bought the 4 apartment building for themselves as a base of operations in Brazil. The entire crew lived in the building.

"Yea?" asked Tyler as he opened the door, Tyler was a black of large build. He wasn't like those stuck-up rappers or sports players who thought they were above everyone else & invincible – he was very friendly and nice.

"Well today's the day"

"Yea I know" Tyler whispered softly as if saying it quietly would make it false. "Come on Malon", Malon was a hot redhead & Tyler's girl.

Said Link when he saw Malon, "At least you two are fully geared"

* * *

**A/N **That's it! If you review I just might speed up the nx chap! I'm aiming Chap 2 for 6/10!

I need help plz come up with names for the other chars, I need some good names.


	2. 2 Locked n Loaded

**Locked n Loaded**

"Well then, let's get Marc & Coraline"

"OK, Link" Malon seconded, and so they walked down the stairs and turned to the door on the left. The one on the right belonged to Terry & Trisha.

"We're ready" Coraline said for Marc.

"Woah, we didn't even knock" Tyler said surprised.

"Yea, how did know we were here?" Zelda asked

"Well, I heard your conversasion with Tyler & your footsteps – it's quite easy to hear." Coraline answered.

"Let's do a quick brief on the mission again" Marc suggested.

"Alright, Warcorp asked us to recon a secert Al-Cama hideout in the Andes at the edge of Brazil. We're going to the border town of El Preso, Peru. From there we hike ~15 miles to where the supposed location of the hideout is. Warcorp chose us due to our extensive experience in operating in small teams, dealing with the Al-Cama, guerrilla tactics, and staying undetected. We can expect to deal with a small hideout of 200-600 enemies. Our mission is to get to the hideout, recon it, and get into the warehouses. Then, it becomes Search and Destroy. We find any things of value and destroy them. This small hideout houses tons of weapons such as AK's, RPG's, various gun from around the world, and a rumored 5km tunnel between Brazil & Peru. Our primary objective is to destroy the tunnel if there is one & neutralize the hideout. Secondary objectives are to destroy the warehouses & the command center that house's one of Al-Cama's commanders." Link briefed.

"Link will lead the trek through the jungle. He will also order the attack. When we attack I will snipe, Link and Marc will assault, Malon will help assault & CQB, Coraline will follow Link/Marc, and Tyler will provide heavy weapons support." Zelda finished for Link.

"What is everyone suiting up?" Link questioned.

"Minimi, M590, RPG-29, and USP" Tyler reported.

"UMP, Spas-12, and G18" Malon responded.

"SCAR-L, SR-25, & G23" Marc said.

"AUG A3 & M9" Coraline yelped.

"And I'll have my PSG-1 & G36E" said Zelda

"I'll actually have my HK416 instead of my AK-108 since I forgot my AK-108 is still in the states." finished Link. "OK then, let's go to the truck" They walked to the truck, got in and started driving to El Preso.

"It'll take about 8 hours to drive to El Preso, I'll drive then Link, Marc, Coraline, Tyler, and Malon." commanded Zelda. Link was the leader of their gang but Zelda was second in charge and often micromanaged the crew, called Red Rafia. Red Rafia was the name of the resistance in Rio that had saved Link when he was vacationing. Sadly the original Red Rafia was crushed when the Al-Cama stormed Rio.

"Why again are we doing what Warcorp tells us?" Coraline questioned.

"We haven't any clue or intel on the Al-Cama, if we blindly case them we'll get our selfs killed. Warcorp sends us on missions & gives us resources & supplies. If we keep up on these missions we'll run into..." answered Link.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Tyler shouted.

"Godspeed" Marc half-wished as he had a bad feeling.

As the truck rolled along, Link became more & more agitated – as if having nothing else to think about made the whole thing more & more fucked up!

_WHY! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID TERRY DIE! WOULD HE HAVE DIED IF I DIDN'T TAKE THE MISSION? WHAT THE HELL IS THE "TRUTH"? WHAT DID TERRY GIVE HIS LIFE FOR? DID HE EVEN DIE? Is he alive? What was so important that Terry would give his LIFE for? What happened? Is there some things that are too big for one person to comprehend? Will Malon, Coraline, Marc, Tyler, and most of all Zelda die if this contined? NO! NOOO! I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE! No matter what! I will find out! I will protect them! Even if it costs me my life! I'll find out what it means to DIE FOR IF I HAVE TO!_

All that emerged from his anger and rage was a new will a will to go on – no matter what! A vengeance to kill, to protect, to -

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

"What?" slammered Link as he came out of his trance.

"Are you OK? You we're acting all weird." Zelda asked lovingly.

"Yea – Yeah I am, I guess I was daydreaming." reassured Link as he kissed Zelda deeply.

"mmmmm – OK, love you too" Zelda moaned softly as Link's tongue danced along her lips. It was pure bliss, even if it was just a quick kiss.

As Zelda fantasized about what she would do once this mission was finished Link wondered how long he would stay sane. At least he always had Zelda to confide in, together they competed each other. Yeah! That works, that would be his plan for now. All of a sudden the mission didn't seem so impossible.

They could do it! They WOULD do it! He was filled with a hope & optimism he hadn't felt for quite a while.

* * *

A/N yay! Chap 2 is up! I know the chapters are REALLY short, I'll make them longer next time.


	3. 3 Torment & Turmoil

**Torment & Turmoil**

"Well this trip is gonna take a while, you guys want to play something?" asked Zelda during the trip after she finished giving her imagination quite a workout fantasizing.

"We still have about 7 hours left so sure!" seconded Coraline.

"What do you guys want to play?" Marc questioned everyone.

"How bout we see who can kiss their boyfriend the longest?" Malon snickered mischievously. At that suggestion both Marc & Tyler gave huge grins. Zelda was unbelievably relieved that Link didn't hear since he was driving, what would he do if he heard? Zelda secretly wished that Link had heard – he would have a smirk but Zelda would die of embarrassment if that happened.

"Nice idea!" smirked Link – at that Zelda blushed uncontrollably. _He had heard! What is he gonna do? Think?_ "So... Zellie, how bout it?" Zelda blushed even harder – if that was possible. Her face turn an impressive shade of crimson, one that would put valentine hearts to shame.

"But, but Link is driving!" Zelda slammered in an failed attempt to get out of kissing Link in front of everyone and keep some dignity.

"I can stop for while, we're in a town." Link said, much to Zelda's horror. "Come on Zellie, you did way more than that last night!" teased Link again. Zelda knew this was true but hated Malon getting the satisfaction of being right.

"Fine" Zelda mumbled, defeated as she slowly leaned in.

"Now that wasn't so bad!" Link explained after Zelda let go of the passionate kiss.

"Don't push your luck!" Zelda sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway let's go, we got everything." suggested Marc.

"Get in the truck, it's Marc's turn to drive." reminded Tyler.

The rest of the trip passed with out much, Link managed to remain sane by constantly teasing Zelda to occupy his mind.

"We're hear!" Malon screamed as they reached the outskirts of El Preso.

"Finally! Anyways here's our game plan, we eat at a restaurant then sleep & trek tomorrow." Link responded.

"Sounds good" said Coraline

"Then, let's go!" yelled Malon

"Anyone know a restaurant around here?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, well... we'll know one when we find one." Link answered. They found a delicious Peruvian restaurant in El Preso. Everyone enjoyed the meal and they had a great time. For a small while everyone forget about the impending inferno that they were going to storm right into. They enjoyed one last day of frolic n fun before they retired for the night in a small motel.

* * *

"This is truly our last night." Zelda whispered softy.

"What if – what if some of us don't make it back?" Link asked almost silently.

"NO! We'll all make it back! Worrying about it isn't gonna help." Zelda comforted Link after she barely managed to hear him. "We've had over 18 successful missions -"

"And we're only down by one." Link finished rather irritably.

"Link... don't make this any harder than it already is. Terry's gone, but we have to deal with it! We can't dwell in the past forever – we have to move on, forgive & forget." Zelda explained, almost like a psychiatrist, but one that knows the patient's innermost feelings intimately.

"NO! It's not that! Terry died for something! Someone! He said something about the truth! About something few people know! I – I – I want to know!!! I want answers!" screamed Link, the words were powerful – not only because he spoke from his heart & not some speech but because Zelda too suffered the same pain, the same hurt, the same rage, and the same confusion. "I can't forgive & I will never forget..." Link finished after a while of saddening silence. The pair sat like that, unmoving, unresponding, and in some ways unconscious. Each lost in his or her own turmoil, his or her own angst, and his or her own grief. It had been over a year but it still it hurt, it hurt just like the day it happened. Possibly echoing over the days, over the weeks, over the months. As if every moment of confusion, sadness, rage, mourning refueled the maelstrom of emotions they felt – but dwelling in each other seemed to make it more bearable. Time after time Malon, Tyler, Marc, Coraline, and most of all Zelda had brought him back from the verge of insanity with comforting words & actions. He loved Zelda & he loved being with Zelda. She eased the pain he felt & replaced some of it with love, hope, & joy. Without her he would have been a mess a long time ago. Slowly she was working her magic yet again, simply thinking about how he loved her, how he wanted to protect her no matter what, and how he cared for her was enough to make even the greatest pain bearable. They could bear it together! He smiled, and it really helped. Suddenly everything seemed possible, everything seemed doable, everything seemed with in reach. He let out a contented sigh and laid down on the small bed with Zelda. She seemed to be able to sense the new found hope & joy in Link, and she felt much more relaxed. Her muscles were no longer stiff, sad, & despairing in his grasp. They were warm, silky, & welcoming.

All he felt before falling into a deep sleep was her perfect body. He was contented and put aside all his grief, torment, & pain for tomorrow. All that was here now was love, happiness, & joy.

* * *

He woke up rather early the next morning. He was once again comforted by her unbelievable body – by her – by her presence, even if she was still sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her waist & pulled her in for a deep embrace. She instinctively grabbed his neck and hugged him back. Their chests pushed against each other, their bodies fitting like a jigsaw puzzle, their legs intertwined. _Ahh... this was better than any sex could ever be..._ He laid their half-asleep, half in a daze. He drew in all the happiness he felt. What he felt at that moment could never be put into words, could never be captured in a picture, could never be represented in scuplture, could never be expressed in a painting, and could never be explained in a documentary. They thrived in each other's warmth for an long time.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked softly, after a long time of secretly enjoying Link's skin sliding against hers & in a volume one can only hear in the quietness of morning & the tightest of embraces.

"Uhhh... 7:50 I think." responded Link as smiled a sleepy but nonetheless sweet smile. A smile that could bring any girl to her knees. They both yawned and woke up from their blissful worlds. "By the way, how long were awake?"

"Well I can remember hugging you back but that was sort of automatic, who can resist you?" Zelda answered in a sarcastic voice, but in her heart she meant every word of it. Of course she could never give Link the pleasure of knowing that. "I was too busy checking if it was some sort of dream to wake up. I wanted it to be real and from your look I'd say it was."

They got dressed, called everyone & put all of their gear on. Then everybody ate breakfast. They briefed one final time, questions were asked & answered.

"Well, it's zero-hour." Marc said.

"Every thing's gonna be fine." Zelda reassured Link as if she could sense the anxiety that had returned.

"I certainly hope so." Link too wished.

"Come on." Coraline whispered, she too seemed scared.

"I certainly hope so." Link repeated to himself.

As he took the first steps of what could be what he had wanted for so long, or a death trek, he never felt so anxious. So clueless... but nonetheless he gripped her hand tightly and sought courage from her. As they hiked together he felt ready.

Ready for what?

* * *

**A/N**: WOOT! I'm on a roll here! I got my third chap out before the 2nd's deadline! I really went into detail in this chap.

I kept my promise! I made this chap ~ 400 words longer! Next chap I aim for 1,500 word w/o the A/N. **PLZ REVIEW! IF U READ THEN PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!**

It's really been a joy to write, and it's been fun, but I still want those reviews xP

Next Chap Preview: It's going to detail the 15 mile trek (and I won't spoil anything but) and everyone's thoughts (on what? well I told you, I won't spoil it!)

small chap update: I made the title bold 6/10


	4. 4 The Trek

**The Trek**

As the Red Rafia trekked through the endless jungle each member had plenty of time to think about everything, some thoughts were sweet while others were endlessly tormenting. Each step on the soft grass felt like a soft drumbeat keeping them marching, keeping them walking, keeping them thinking.

Everyone knew about Terry, but none of them knew what happened in the final minutes.

* * *

_"Link! Come on!- Where's Marc? Tell Zel to fucking snipe the tower!"_

_"I'm on it! Marc is still in the warehouse! I've lost radio contact with Zelda!"_

_"FUCK! FUCK IT ALL! Dam... Where's Malon?-"_

_"Hacking the command room"_

_"TYLER?"_

_"He's breaking thro the east warehouse door! En route to Marc!"_

_"Zelda can't find *static*" I heard Tyler yell._

_"Oh my god! Come on, we have to stop Hussien's escape!" Terry ordered._

_"I know, the main road's blocked by Daniel! He's going thro the west road on a buggy! TRISHA! ATTACK THE TOWER BY THE ROAD!"_

_"Go, go, go! Come on, we have to-"_

_"OK! I'm attacking the road!" Trisha's voice cut across the endless static._

_"NO! NO! THE TOWER!" I screamed hoping she would hear._

_"Terry! I've blown up the buggy but-" Terry & I looked on with horror & terror as a knife found it's way across her throat._

_"TRISHA!!!!!!" We both yelled into the unforgiving night, a round slammed into my side as I pulled the trigger & sprayed back. I fell down to the floor into a warm pool – a pool I knew was blood.  
"Terry..." I whispered weakly just before my lids shut completely – as if they were trying to seal out the pain._

_

* * *

_

"FUCK!" Link screamed.

"What? What's wrong baby?" Zelda was the first to ask.

"Woah" Marc said as he got over the shock.

"You OK man?" Tyler inquired.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just really nervous." Link said, to calm them as he WAS nervous – but that wasn't why, and from their looks he guessed that they knew too. "Let's just keep going, we still have over 10 miles to go."

"Kay, where are we? Let's take a moment to get our bearings." Coraline suggested.

"We keep hiking toward that mountain, at the base there should be a very small dirt road. We continue up the road at night – once we reach the camp itself we'll look around & we'll go from there." Link answered.

"Sounds like a plan – come on." Tyler finished.

"Tyler's right, we need to get there by nightfall to make use of the darkness, we have about 4 hours till dusk." Marc seconded.

They steadily marched through the thick jungle, stopping now & then to swat the flies & insects swarming all around.

"_We should have brought a LOT more repellent thought" Zelda. "When did Trisha die?"_

_

* * *

_

_  
I had the officer in my crosshairs as Tyler's husky voice broke through the static on my radio._

_"Hey! Snipe the tower! I heard Link & Terry talking about that *crackles* in the ware *static* Marc." _

_"BOOM" the officer fell down in a lifeless help._

_"Where is Link? I'm sniping the tower now!"_

_"Link is *noise* I think, just snipe the tower, OUT" I aimed for the first guy furiously shooting a MG. BOOM. Dead. The shouldering a AK & shooting wildly into the night – I guessed he was new. BANG. Dead._

_There was 2 more in the tower & 1 coming up ladder. BANG. DUN. PANG. All dead._

_"TRISHA!" a grieving scream sliced through the heavy air. I got up & tried to pinpoint where the yell had come from-_

_"Zelda! *static*"_

_**BOOM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"AHHHHH!" Zelda screeched. "I'm okay, it's nothing." she quickly assured.

"You sure?" Malon said for everyone.

"Yes" Zelda said simply.

_Tyler kept his mouth shut & wondered how they would keep sane for the 8-9 miles he guessed they still had left. He wondered where everyone was in those final deadly moments – all he could remember was-_

_

* * *

_

_  
"Tyler! Go to *noise* Marc *static* the warehouse!" I heard Terry yell._

_"MARC! I'm going in to the warehouse thro the east door! Hold on!" I screamed frantically._

_"Hurry! *garbled gunfire* now!" Marc yelled into the mic. I turned the corner & saw 2 people run around a row of huge boxes. I pulled the trigger to my Minimi in a frenzy & let out rounds until they both were lying in a pool of blood._

_"Hey! Snipe the tower! I heard Link & Terry talking about that! I'm going in the warehouse to help Marc." I yelled hoping Zelda would hear me._

_"Where is-" I shot 2 more guys crouching over a box & shooting Marc thro a crack in the giant wall of boxes & crates "- tower now!" I leaped to a box as a insurgent sprayed where I was, I turned up and blindly shot the catwalk he was on. His corpse hung by the leg to the rail, dripping blood into another row of endless boxes. _

_"The connection to user: zelda is poor" The female voice said._

_"FUCK!" I shouted as I looked at my display._

_"Link! Zelda can't find the tower!" I yelled hoping he could hear me._

_"MARC!" I shouted as I turned around a steel shipping case after finishing several enemies hiding behind a wood crate. _

_"TYLER! CATWALK! RPG!"_

_"Wah-"_

_

* * *

_

_  
_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tyler shrieked into the endless jungle.

"You too?" Marc questioned.

"I think we're all thinking about it..." Link explained.

"Yeah, it's not anything to be ashamed of" Malon seconded. _"I'm thinking about it too," she thought, "what happened? How did we fall apart?"_

_

* * *

  
I growled with frustration as I typed into the keyboard until my fingers felt numb. The screen glowed with endless words as I tried to find the whereabouts of the top Al-Cama commander in the region, Hussien. I screen blasted with endless prompts & windows, then I cracked the password and automatically typed H-u-s-s-i-e-n into the small search box. My eyes popped reading the file-_

_Rank: Royal Commander_

_Age: 39_

_Sex: Male_

_I skimmed over weight, nationality, height, & countless others._

_Contacts: Ask Rubei or a intel jihad._

_HQ: Mayahan Camp._

_"HUSSIEN's IN MAYAHAN CAMP!" I yelled with glee, I quickly packed my laptop & pulled out my UMP, then scrambled down the flight of stairs until I saw a sign that stopped me like a struck pig._

_"Welcome to Mayahan Camp"_

_"Fuck... HE'S IN THIS CAMP!!!!!" I heard myself say without realizing what this would mean._

_"WHAT!? SHIT! MARC! Go block the stairs in the warehouse! DANIEL! Use the MG on the hum-vee to block the main road!" I hear Terry command through the radio. "Tyler! Go to the west road! Marc's got the warehouse stairs!" Terry continued. "NO NO! NOT THE WAREHOUSE TYLER!" _

_"He's going in to a buggy! He's gonna escape through the west road!" I communicated what I saw. I shot the buggy blindly with my UMP, wasting the entire mag on the buggy, I saw him kick the wounded driver out & drive off. "HURRY!"_

_"I got it!" Trisha screamed as a RPG came out of the endless jungle & into the buggy. Then I saw the buggy blow up in a huge fireball._

_"ZELDA! NADE!" I cried, wishing she would hear in time. I heard someone scream "TRISHA!" and looked to where the RPG had came from. A corpse was lying on the wooden floor of the tower. I turned around and saw a man dressed in a tattered robe come around the corner blasting holes into the wall. I shot out with just as a round slammed into my shoulder & darkness sealed my vision._

_

* * *

_

"DIE!" Malon called. Nobody said anything, they were all thinking different & in some ways the same thoughts. Link was vividly going over every detail right before Trisha died while Tyler was busy looking at the one catwalk he missed. Zelda was trying to get rid of the headache she was feeling.  
Coraline was the only one who didn't know what was going on as she was still injured from the previous mission and so didn't go to that all fateful one – what she did know though was that 7 of them went & only 5 came back. Marc was busying wondering how he got trapped & cornered by a crapload of insurgents in the warehouse.

* * *

_I gripped the handle of my SCAR tightly as I finished off a line of 3 bastards coming out of a door to a small warehouse connected to the main one that dominated the camp. The next thing I knew there was FOUR corpses lying in the small office shredded by 5.56 NATO rounds._

_"Marc, Terry told you to get into the warehouse!" I heard Link shout. _

_"Roger that! I'm on it!" I yelled back. Gripping the handle even tighter, of that was possible, I charged into the office. Then I turned around the door & saw 2 ragged soldiers fall – before I realized that it was by my own hand. I went into hall after hall after room after room before getting into the main warehouse & shredding a catwalk with several soldiers – I stopped counting after the 2__nd__ room. Looking thro the reflex sight I blasted a corner formed by twin mountains of boxes & crates._

_Then a squad popped up by the left mountain before I had a chance to even sight them endless rows popped up everywhere. I ducked by a wooden crate full of AK's, hoping that they would provide some protection. I swung out & sprayed one group, a couple went down but most were still alive, a grenade later that entire group was a giant crater of blood & gore. Blindly firing into a catwalk above just as he nailed my left leg. I howled with pain & rage as I returned fire for all I was worth. Then a voice slashed through the hell all around me._

_"MARC! I'm going in thro the east door! Hold on!" I was never more relieved to hear Tyler's voice._

_"Hurry!-" I shot a combatant brave enough to come around the crate I was hiding behind, "I need help now!" a stubby man jumped out & I felt a round slam into my shoulder, just great. I fired the few rounds left in the mag, by some small miracle I saw one bulldoze into his face & his lifeless body fell down, and with a soft thud landed on the hard, unmoving floor. I saw Tyler come around and with my last breath shouted "TYLER! CATWALK! RPG!" when I saw another enemy walk out with a cylindrical tube of hell that I would recognize any day._

_A fiery ball flew out._

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

Marc was the only one who didn't shout out, as his flashback left him in horrendous shock.

"I see the road!" Coraline's soft voice snapped him out of his daze.

"OK! It's about 1 mile up the road, let's go." Link briefed.

"It's nightfall." Zelda said what they all knew.

They had made it to nightfall.

With their sanity.

* * *

**A/N:** SRY FOR THE 2 MONTH WAIT! I've been really busy (mostly playing combat arms :P) I kept my promise! This chap is 1900+ word without the A/N

PLZ **REVIEW!!!** Review's really help & they're what keep writers going. It's really satisfing when you get a review. My previous chaps have all only had 1 review each so I'm hoping this extra long chap will get more!

I'm aiming the next chap for 2,000 words! The time for the update will depend on the number of reviews :P

**REMEMBER TO R&R! (READ & REVIEW)**

Small update: I added the horizontal bars, they should support the horizontal bar in OOo (the one you make by putting a line of "----" across).

I know there are inconsistencies in the flashbacks, it's supposed to be that way, it's supposed to represent the fragmented memories.


End file.
